The Reapers
by EternalxPrayer
Summary: 'Go left where nothing's right or go right where nothing's left' The story of Miria life as a Shinra Turk. Her job? To kill and be loyal to her superiors. But what happens when Reno becomes the boss of her life?


**The Reapers**

* * *

'_Go left where nothing's right or go right where nothing's left?' _That was the perfect quote to describe everyone's life on planet Gaia.

It was another night down in the slums. Quiet at this time of night and the streets were almost empty. Almost. There was a blond man weaving through the alleyways with his hands in his coat pockets. His eyes set on the prize, getting home in one piece. In the past ten minutes, he had passed dozens of homeless giving them leftover gills as he went.

'He's not heartless after all.' A figure on a rooftop watched from a far distant with a sniper in hand. She continued to watch him scatter away in the dark like an ant away from its nest. No matter how far he runs, she would always be following. It was in her nature to follow. They were orders. Annihilate the victim and all witnesses. No room for failure. It wasn't before long he had finally stopped. She could tell he was getting restless and watched him take a seat on a dirty bench in the abandon areas of the slums. Scoping once again, she couldn't believe her mako eyes. He was praying. That fool thinks someone would save him from his misery. 'Too bad, I'm no angel.'

With just one click of the finger, she saved him as he 'requested'. She scanned the area once then twice before jumping off the edge and across the dirt road to where his body was with a hole in his head, dead centre between the eyes. Without even thinking, she unbuttoned his coat and took what was rightfully hers. A document he hid quickly under his shirt, held down by his belt. She took the file without hesitation and looked around again just to be sure. The silencer she equipped with her weapon always made these hunts so easy and boring but on the other hand it would mean less paperwork.

Placing the gun back in it bag along with the document, she sat down on the bench regardless of whom she sat with and took out her black PHS ready to report back. The ringing began and she waited next to the dead body. She remembered seeing him around the building; he was a new face in the urban development department.

"Miria, report?"

"Complete, Sir. I'll wait for the cleanup team to arrive and I'll be back by dawn."

* * *

She was back as she said and began the paperwork with a cup of hot chocolate. For a long time, it was finally peaceful since most the time a certain red head would barge in and –"Man, that mission was such a drag, yo." The devil himself strolled through the glass doors, swinging his electronic baton around as his bald partner followed a safe distant behind. "No action what so ever and now I have to deal with this shit." He tossed his paperwork around on his desk before slumping down in his chair.

He spun a black Shinra pen around his thumb before glancing towards Miria's desk, "I bet your mission was better," he annoyingly said but all Miria did was shrug and kept pacing along with the paperwork.

12:40pm – clean up commences.

12:59pm – helicopter arrives.

Miria's quiet answer didn't seem to bother him and he went on blabbering on about his own business with his complaints. Almost finished with Miria's paperwork, someone's phone went off like a singing chocobo.

Reno jumped to his feet, "that's my queue, gotta meet a girl called Jamie or was it Carol? Oh whatever yo," and he rushed out with his dashing red hair tailing behind him. His head then popped back through the doors, "thanks for covering for me, rude," he winked at his partner and out the door he went again.

Sometimes, Miria ponders how Rude managers as she hears him grunt. As long as Miria could remember being part of Shinra, Reno was always this way. Arrogant, loud and a playboy. Miria was well aware of his behaviour and wondered how Rude managed to put up with him. They used to share a Shinra apartment together but a while ago, Reno got his own space. Miria didn't have to ask.

After reading her written report and signing, she took her jacket and left for floor 49.

The lift ride was short with a few remarks from others. They were SOILDERS. She felt her eyes narrow down on her.

"What do you think you're doing on floor 49, little Turk."

A few snickered but another nudged the other and the elevator doors opened. Miria paced past the men without a care.

"She thinks she's so tough."

"Tell me about it."

"Stupid, no good Turk. You hear me?"

Miria looked over her head with her piercing gaze but she felt another figure right behind her. "Yeah. We heard you."

The three SOILDERS grunted and left at the sight of the second class SOLIDER, Zack. It usually has that effect on people as recently he's been hanging around 1st class SOILDERS. He was their little puppy. He sure acted like one. The moment the three were out of sight, Zack swung his arm over my shoulder and laughed.

"Man, if only you were a little taller, Miria. They probably wouldn't pick on you so often." We continued to walk and pass other SOILDERS in training rooms.

It didn't seem to really bother Miria, she was Shinra's lapdog and it was the price to pay. "I don't care," she said and turned another corner with her friend.

"Well, you should. You're human after all. It kinda worries Jean sometimes." The energetic boy said before stopping at a metal door and entered a training room. "If anything ever bothers you, just gimme a call."

The training room was almost identical with most of the others and we watched a familiar SOILDER train with his eyes closed. Literately. He was swinging his double edge sword around as if it weighed nothing. We continued to watch in silence .It wasn't the first time she has seen SOILDER, Jean, so dedicated to his training. It almost seems like he was blocking the world out but nevertheless, he looked healthy and strong. That's all Miria came for.

Zack glanced to the side finding Miria to be absent. He let out a little grunt. Why does she always disappear like that?

Miria loosened her tie a bit before flipping out her SHINRA PHS and checked her schedule. Her eyes looked over the event twice, it was always a habit; a useful one in fact.

Date: 12th - April [ μ ] – εуλ 1997

Tuesday

14:00 - Interviews with potential Turks with Reno.

Miria sighed at the name of her co-worker. It defiantly wasn't the first time she had worked with him. She had until the afternoon for that and walked away from the SOILDER floor and towards her room a few stories above. Shinra had generously provided her a large apartment, sometimes she shared with Jean, but most the time they were never really in the same room together. She had night missions while he had day training and objectives. Their biological clocks were almost separate and could be easily mistaken as a rough relationship but honestly it was far from that. Miria laid in bed, not removing her shoes and tried to sleep. It's going to be a long morning.


End file.
